


Autumn Leaves

by Pigbythesea



Category: TWICE (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigbythesea/pseuds/Pigbythesea
Summary: Based on Leaves by Ben&Ben
Kudos: 4





	Autumn Leaves

Autumn is somewhat boring they've said, all leaves fall from the trees, bushes withered, cold breeze is starting to blow in the air

It's like you have suddenly switched the lights off and everything dies in your eyes. 

The beauty of every color of the flowers and trees turned pale, brown or yellow. 

Animals are starting to find place for hibernation and people tends to stay indoors

But Tzuyu is currently waiting for someone in a bench under a tree in the middle of the park. 

She's observing the people who goes by

Some are happy, some are grumpy, families on walk or single ones, she's observing them

Its been the 1st autumn where she feels alone. After all its her favorite season but the scar on her heart still lingers and still fresh 

Suddenly a leaf falls on her lap. 

She smiled. 

She looked up and saw that it is the last leaf from the tree

"You already dead ey?" She said to the tree, it might look funny but that's what she thought about

"Don't you worry leaves will grow back to you again soon" 

She then took her notebook from her bag and opened it 

She inserted the withered leaf before closing it. 

She then took her phone and dialed a number. 

Someone picked it up form the other line

"Nayeon unnie where are you now?" 

"Getting ready to fetch you Tzu... are you sure about this?" Nayeon asked her

"Yes unnie, just like what you've been telling me i need change."

"Tzuyu..."

"Ill be alright unnie, there are still summer and spring unless this world ends now"

"Okay.. just wait for me there."

"Thanks unnie"

"Tzuyu, i care okay?"

"Yes unnie, see you later"

Then she hanged up

All of the sudden a tear fell from her eyes

"I will be alright" she said to herself

She wipe her tears away 

She then opens her phone again. 

She went to her gallery and went to an album where her memories with her are saved

"Sana."

She scrolled and scrolled to hundreds of photos of them together..

And another tear fell from her eyes. 

She needs to let go now. 

She needs to learn how to change. 

She needs to be a new leaf for a new tree for this summer and spring. 

She press the all button 

"I hope you're happy now Sana, ill be alright i promise."

Then she pressed delete

She sighed and wiped her tears again

Not too long she heard Nayeon calling her from a distance

Tzuyu stood up and takes her luggage with her

"My car is there, let's go now so you can't be late"

"Thanks unnie"

They arrived at Nayeon's car and the two are now heading to the airport

"Unnie" Tzuyu said while looking outside

"Yes?" 

"Please tell Sana congratulations on her wedding tomorrow"

Nayeon didn't answer cause she feel how painful it is until now for the girl

"Amd please don't tell anyone that ill be going, please unnie"

"Why?"

"I just need to look for myself again unnie, you know how i become nothing when... when... when she left me"

"Tzuyu..."

"Please unnie"

Nayeon sighed. She knows something but she doesn't want it to be complicated for the girl

"Yes tzuyu, just please keep in touch on me"

"Yes unnie"

Not to long they arrived at the airport and tzuyu's flight is being announced to board the plane she have already checked in earlier 

Nayeon hugged the tall girl

"Please be careful, keep in touch okay?" 

"Thank you unnie"

"Go now before its too late"

"I forgive her, please tell her that also"

Nayeon just smiled and nodded

"Go now, see you again soon?"

Tzuyu nodded and hughed Nayeon the last time and went to her boarding gate

She sighed.. 

"It will heal soon Sana, it will be alright in time."

She looked back for the last time

"Goodbye"


End file.
